Circumstances arise when there is an association between two or more pieces of data, and the association is sufficiently sensitive that some form of privacy control is needed in respect of the association. This typically requires placing privacy controls on at least one of the pieces of data. Maintaining such privacy controls—particularly if the association is merely one of many similar associations—may be very onerous.